The Quest
by Chesire
Summary: 2x4 someone is sent to earth from heaven. What does death have to do with this?


Don't own gundam wing or it's characters. Please don't sue.  
  
Girls = fairies  
  
Duo = god of the underworld  
  
Quatre= Angel  
  
The Quest  
  
On day god sent one of his angels to earth on a quest. He landed in the forest of the Fairies.  
  
The blond angel named Quatre sat on a log in the forest. If he had known how to walk he would have but he never had done anything but fly and he had been told to use his wings when it was important and this wasn't that important. He could always drag himself around. At least, that's what Quatre thought.  
  
Fairies' could hear thoughts and when they heard his all of them giggled. Then the queen came down with her fairy servants and slowly came behind a tree to scare him. Fairies' are often playful and unlike common talk, they were as tall as humans and had a kid's sense of humor.  
  
"Boo!" she yelled and Quatre flow off the log. All the fairies started laughing and they came out and helped him up.  
  
"I'm Queen Relena," The one who had scared him told him. She wore a crown of flowers on her head. " These are my sisters, the princesses. The one in the blue dress is Une. The one in the yellow dress is Cathrine. The one in the purple dress is Dorothy and the one in the pink dress is Hilde. The last one, she's in green, is Sally. Who are you, angel?"  
  
"They call me Quatre. Do you think you could teach me how to walk?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Why would we know how to walk? We can stand and fly," asked Dorothy.  
  
"I was given a quest. I'm not allowed to fly unless it's unavoidable," Quatre explained.  
  
"Oh. It's a noble quest. Then I could get my brother, Trowa to help you, if you like," Cathrine told him, her yellow butterflies circling around, as she held up her yellow star wand.  
  
"Okay, but I don't want to involve many people," He told her in a concerned voice.  
  
"You won't! But I don't think you should tell them much of your quest. We know a little of your quest from are mind search," Cathrine informed him.  
  
"You mind searched me?"  
  
"Yes. Sorry about that. Here put on these clothes. Naked is okay with us, but, well, humans usually were clothes. When he comes just say you don't remember anything. Have you got this?" Noin asked.  
  
"Of course. Only one question. What are these clothes and what do we use them for?" Quatre asked. They all stared.  
  
"Cathrine, why don't you get Trowa? By the time you two get back we should be done here," Hilde told her.  
  
"What? And miss this? No-"  
  
"Hilde's right. Go," The oldest, Une, Told her so she left.  
  
Cathrine flew through the village leaving the villager's shocked. When she came to the right door, she broke it down by tapping with her wand. Trowa came out naked and so did another boy.  
  
"Don't you think you need some clothes, Trowa?" Cathrine asked.  
  
"What are you doing here, Cathrine?"  
  
"Well, speaking of naked boys who are getting dressed, I need a favor."  
  
"What kind of favor?"  
  
"I can pay you."  
  
"Must be important if you're willing to pay. How much and what is the job?"  
  
"I need you to escort a, um, mortal to the end of the earth and guard him while he's there till there and on the way back. I'll pay 600,000,000 dinos for you to do it."  
  
"All this worry over one simple mortal? That much money? That's more then for the king himself," Trowa remarked.  
  
"Do you want the job or not?"  
  
"We will take it."  
  
"We?"  
  
"I got a partner. Got a problem with that?"  
  
"No. Just surprised. Go get dressed. Then I'll let you meet Quatre."  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"The mortal of course. What's you partners' name, what is he, and can I trust him?"  
  
"Herro, Part shape changer, part winter hunter, and yes."  
  
The two went to the back. Once they were in the room they turned to each other and began to dress.  
  
"Herro, what do you know from the situation? My sister doesn't usually give that many hints unless it's really important," Trowa asked.  
  
"Whoever we are escorting is very important, expect murder attempts, is going do to the hell mouth and back, and isn't mortal."  
  
"Hn."  
  
As they were coming back they heard load arguments going on. Cathrine was laughing out load, giving no explanation.  
  
"No, your shirt goes this way!"  
  
"That's all wrong!"  
  
"Why is this so difficult?"  
  
They entered to see a bunch of fairies trying to help boy only dressed in pants get his shoes, shirt, socks, and cape on.  
  
"Oh, we'll be done by the time you get back!" She mimicked. "The boy dressed in the pants is Quatre."  
  
"Oh, is this your brother, Cathrine?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yeah. They're going to help you and with your, well, you know. The taking you to the end of the earth. You know what to do when you get there, don't you?" At Quatre's nod, she continued. "When, um, if you get into trouble return here, okay?"  
  
"Yes, I got it. Thank you, Miss Catharine."  
  
"Don't worry about. You're going to help me in the future," Catharine told him. Turning to Herro and Trowa she said," I forgot to tell you something. You'll have to teach him to walk."  
  
"Thanks for telling us so soon."  
  
"Just because you're my brother doesn't mean I'll let you get away with much. That much is becoming smaller with each insult you issue, so be warned Trowa. Quatre, why were you picked?"  
  
"Because I know him."  
  
Herro picked him up and carried him piggyback style. Trowa looked back at Catharine and she took out a pouch from her side and tossed it to him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Quatre was on a house. Trowa was leading the horse. Herro was in front of everyone.  
  
"Why are you going to the end of the earth?" Trowa asked carefully. Quatre paused, uncertain.  
  
"Nothing important," he told them finally.  
  
"Hn." Herro, of course.  
  
"What are your reasons?"  
  
"Someone to find, something to get, some books to read. Nothing much, though."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hn."  
  
" How long till we get to the end of the earth?"  
  
"Only about two days and a hour."  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
"SO they sent AN angle after me. ONLY ONE? WAIT! IS THAT QUATRE?" Duo was in shock.  
  
"Wow. That's funny. I wonder what they are planning," Wufei commented.  
  
"I AM INSULTED! Quatre is way too nice."  
  
Well anyone like it? Any idea's 4 the future? 


End file.
